Between Brothers: My Only Love
by jo107
Summary: This fic is about Sakura who is working as a maid in the Uchiha mansion. My first fic. Pairings may vary. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**--000--**

'This is it, Sakura. Take a deep breath… one, two, and…_ Ding-Dong_!' Sakura said to herself as she rang the doorbell of the Uchiha mansion. Just then, a yellow haired guy man went out of the mansion to see her.

"Yes how may I serve you?" asked the man.

"Um… I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm here to work as a maid," Sakura said gently.

"Ah, right. Please, come in," the man said.

"Thank you," Sakura said politely.

The two of them walked inside the mansion. "The master is expecting you today. Ms. Haruno," the man said. "He informed that if you ever arrive, I shall bring you directly to his room. Here we are. Please, come in," the man said opening the door and entering. Sakura behind him.

"I was expecting you today, Ms. Haruno. My name is Uchiha Itachi and from now on, you shall call me master, understand," Itachi said coldly making Sakura shake with fear. "Y-yes, master," she said nervously. "You don't need to be afraid. If you really wanted to work here, I shall examine and ask you a few questions. Deidara, you may leave the room now," he said. "Yes, master," Deidara said.

"Now that the two of us are alone, I can examine you now and ask some questions," Itachi said making Sakura shake even more. Itachi stood up of his chair and walked towards Sakura. He grabbed Sakura and pushed her making her back fall on top of Itachi's bed. "Okay, question number one; Can you follow everything I ask you to do?" he asked menacingly. "Yes," Sakura answered. "Then can you take off your clothes in front of me? Remember, you said yes," he said frightening Sakura.

Sakura has no choice. She closed her eyes and slowly took off her shirt. She took off all her clothes except for her panty and bra. Her face turned red when she opened her eyes. She saw Itachi starring at her perfect shaped body, amazed. "Okay, you pass. You can start working tomorrow. Now, put on your clothes and go to your room. Ask Deidara to help you find your room," Itachi said.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 1. Hope you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**--000--**

'That's it? Is that all I have to do?' Sakura asked herself as she put on her clothes and walked out of the room. 'Wait, where is my room, anyways? Is it this way, or that way? What am I supposed to do now?' Sakura asked herself nervously. 'I know! Maybe I could ask Deidara,' she said happily to herself as she walked in search for him.

"Ms. Haruno," someone said. It was Deidara.

"Oh hi, Deidara. I was looking for you. I need your help," Sakura said.

"What is it, Ms. Haruno?" Deidara asked.

"Please, call me Sakura. I'm not used to be called Ms. Haruno," Sakura said.

"Okay, Sakura. Why do you need me?" Deidara asked.

"Well, you see, I don't know where my room is. Can you tell me where it is?" Sakura said.

"Oh, is that all? Well no problem. Follow me," Deidara said.

The two of them walked together. "This place is so big, don't you think?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. So big that one time, in my first day here, I got lost," Deidara said. "Well, maybe I will get lost tomorrow when I start working," Sakura said cheerfully while smiling making Deidara blush a little. "Yeah," Deidara said. "Here we are," Deidara said opening the door.

Sakura was amazed of what she saw. "Wow! This room is big for a servant like me," Sakura said. "Yes, you're right. The master gives a big room for every servant. Isn't he so kind? He says that he gives big rooms because whenever we are done with our work, we could have some privacy alone," Deidara explained. "I didn't know he's so kind," Sakura said. "Well, sometimes, when he's tired, he's not," Deidara said. "Oh," Sakura said.

"Well, then, you have to fix your things so you could be ready tomorrow. By the way, the master's younger brother is coming tomorrow. All servants must be ready tomorrow for his coming by morning. Don't be late," Deidara said leaving Sakura alone in her room.

'I wonder how the master's brother looked like. Oh well, I will see him tomorrow so there's nothing to be worried of,' Sakura thought to herself as she placed all her clothes properly in the cabinet. 'Huh? What's this? Is this what I'm supposed to wear tomorrow? Maybe. Oh, well,' Sakura said to herself as she returned the maid's dress in the cabinet.

'_Sigh_… I'm really sleepy. It's almost dark. I can't believe I will be working here. Oh, well, maybe I deserve a short nap,' Sakura said to herself as she lie down on her soft bed pulling the blanket up to cover her chilled body. 'I really wonder how the master's brother looked like,' she thought as she closed her eyes and took a nap.

**--000--**

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Chapter 3 coming soon because school's almost over. And…**

**Please review .**


	3. Chapter 3

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**--000--**

_Knock, knock, knock._ Sakura heard a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she said sleepily. "Sakura, it's me, Deidara. It's time to have dinner. Please hurry," Deidara said. "I'll be out fast," Sakura said. After a few seconds, Sakura opened the door still looking sleepy.

The two of them walked and walked and walked until they reached the servants' dining room. "Have a sit, Sakura," Deidara said pulling out a chair for Sakura. "Thank you Deidara," Sakura said. "Come now everyone, have a sit," Deidara said to the others. "Is she the new comer?" one of them asked. "Yes. Everyone, please welcome Sakura. Sakura, I would like you to meet Sasori, Sai, Karin, and Kisame," Deidara said.

"I'm pleased to meet each and everyone of you," Sakura said bowing her head. "And so are we," they all said bowing their heads. "This place is big. Yet, the servants are limited. Why is that?" Sakura asked. "It's because the master does not want many people in this place. He said that if there are many people in this place, he would have a hard time looking for a person," Karin explained. "I see," Sakura said. "Come on. Let's have dinner. I'm starving to death," Sasori said.

They all ate dinner together. After eating and washing the plates, everyone went to their rooms and said good night to each other. Sakura was done brushing her teeth and changing her clothes. She was about to go to bed when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. Sakura's back was facing the door because she was fixing her bed. She didn't realize that it was Itachi who knocked at the door. She thought it was Deidara so when she turned around she was surprised.

"Oh, master. It's you. What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

"I just wanted to see if you're doing fine in your room," Itachi asked.

"I'm fine, master. There's no need for you to worry," Sakura said.

"Very well, then. I'm going back to my room," Itachi said leaving Sakura alone in her room.

'_Sigh_… good thing he left already. I'm so sleepy even though I took a nap earlier,' Sakura said to herself. 'I almost forgot. The master's younger brother will be coming tomorrow. I must wake up early so I won't be late,' Sakura thought. After that, Sakura turned off the light and went to sleep.

Early the next day, Sakura took a shower and put on her uniform. Her uniform was too tight that she couldn't even breathe. Sakura adjusted the ribbon at the back. 'There. Much better,' she thought.

Sakura went out of her room. She didn't realize that someone was looking at her. 'Wow she looks great wearing her uniform,' the guy thought. (Her uniform consists of a pair of long socks, pair of black shoes, the dress itself, and a hair dress.) Sakura turned around and saw Sasori. "Oh hi, Sasori. I didn't know you were there," Sakura said innocently. "Well, I'm on my way to meet the master's younger brother," Sasori said. "Perfect! I was looking for Deidara to accompany me go to where we shall see the master's younger brother. But since you are here, would you accompany me?" Sakura asked. "Sure," Sasori replied. "Thank you, Sasori," Sakura said.

The two of them walked together until they reached the place where they will see Itachi's younger brother. Everyone gathered in two rows of straight line at the side. The door opened and they all greeted Itachi's younger brother, "Good morning master Sasuke," well everyone except for Sakura. She just bowed her head.

**--000--**

**End of Chapter 3. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 4

**--000--**

'Boy. He sure is different from Itachi. He's a lot cuter than Itachi,' Sakura thought as Sasuke walked past her. Just then, Itachi came down to see his brother. "Good morning, Sasuke," Itachi greeted. "Good morning, brother," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, Karin, please bring Sasuke's things in his room," Itachi ordered. "Yes, master," Sakura and Karin answered. The two ladies carried Sasuke's things to his room.

"The master's young brother is cute, right?" Karin said. "Yeah," Sakura said blushing a light pink on her cheeks. "You like him, don't you?" Karin asked. Sakura was shocked and said, "N-No! I don't!" "Good. Because I like him, you know," Karin said blushing. "Well good luck with him," Sakura cheered. The two girls were done transferring Sasuke's things to his room and went out.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, who's that pink-haired girl? I've never seen her before," Sasuke asked Itachi while sitting comfortably on Itachi's couch. "She's just new here. She entered just yesterday. Her name is Haruno Sakura. You like her?" Itachi asked. "Well, sort of. I think," Sasuke said. "Well, I also liked her. A little. Good thing you weren't here yesterday," Itachi said. "Why?" Sasuke asked curiously. "I won't tell you," Itachi said. With this, Sasuke got angry and attacked Itachi making them both fall on the floor.

"Tell me," Sasuke said forcibly. "Never," Itachi said. The two looked that they were fighting but actually playing. "Excuse me, but I think you two should stop before anybody gets hurt," Sakura interrupted. Sasuke and Itachi stopped immediately at the sight of Sakura. "I brought you some snacks. Sorry to just go inside your room without permission, master," Sakura said. "It's okay," Itachi said. Sakura placed the food on the table, (which consist of cookies and other kinds of sweets) and leaved the room.

The two of them were enjoying nibbling their snacks when Itachi suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Sasuke," Itachi said. "Yes," Sasuke replied. "You're tired, aren't you?" Itachi asked. "A little. Why?" Sasuke asked. "Why don't you go to your room and take a short nap. You might see Sakura on your way," Itachi said. "That would be fine with me," Sasuke said leaving the room. He didn't realize that Itachi was smiling. 'I just hope that he'll see Sakura on his way. I wonder what might happen,' Itachi thought.

Sasuke was on his way to his room when he saw… "Hi, master Sasuke," Sakura said. "H-Hi, Sakura. Um… Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "Could you accompany me to my room? I kinda feel dizzy," Sasuke lied. "Sure," Sakura said bringing Sasuke to his room. 'Hey, my brother was right. I did see Sakura on my way to my room. What a coincidence!' Sasuke thought.

Sakura opened the door and carefully laid Sasuke down on his bed. "I will be going now, master Sasuke. You need to rest to drive away your dizziness," Sakura said. Sakura was about to walk towards the door when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled Sakura so that Sakura would fall on his bed with him. And so she did.

"Y-Yes, master Sasuke?" Sakura asked nervously. "I want you to stay with me. Please, stay with me at least just for now," Sasuke pleaded. "But I still have work to do. The master might get angry," Sakura said. "I'm sure he won't," Sasuke said. "Oh, yes I will," Itachi said walking towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Master," Sakura said relieved. "Sakura, go back to work now," Itachi said. "Yes, master," Sakura said walking out of the room. "Sasuke, may I have a word with you?" Itachi said seriously locking the door. "Okay," Sasuke said.

**--**

"So, how was it?" Itachi asked with a stern look on his face.

"She's hard to get," Sasuke said.

"Well, looks like I won't get her as well," Itachi said sighing.

"How come?" Sasuke asked.

"Use your head. If you weren't able to convince her, then I wouldn't either," Itachi said.

"Guess you're right," Sasuke said.

The two sighed hopelessly at the thought of Sakura not liking any of the Uchiha brothers.

**--000--**

**Judy107: **Well, how was it? I tried my best to make it long. Please review and tell me if it's long enough for you.

**P.S. – **Thank you or those who gave me negative reviews. It helped a lot. Sorry I can't remember those who gave me negative reviews and the person whom I gave a personal message. But, if you are reading this chapter and is/ are one of those who gave me some negative review(s), thank you very much. Also, if you are the person whom I gave a personal message, I think that message was quite long. (I think your penname/ username was somewhat like _'goody goody 2 shoes'_ or something like that. Hi **goody goody 2 shoes, **hi **Hyuga12, **hi **EstherAngelofDeath, **hello **others!**

Sorry if I can't remember the others. Even though I'm still young, I have memory gap. Why? Because my brain is not built for memorizing names but built for memorizing Math equations, informations about the world and anything that I study in school. You can call me **nerd** if you want. I wear eyeglasses and my brother calls me _'nerd.'_

**-I'm expecting your reviews and again – negative reviews. (If you like.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 5

**Judy107: **Hi everyone. Here's chapter 5. But before you read it, I would like to say thank you to the following for reviewing: **EsteherAngelofDeath, goody goody 2 shoes angel, Hyuga12, J'ecrite… **(here I go again, Memory Gap!) **and to others who reviewed but I can't remember their names.** Sorry for forgetting.

**--000--**

'It's been several days since I came here. And I find people here really weird especially the master and his brother,_ Sigh_,' Sakura thought.

_Flashback…_

"_Hey, Sakura. Would you like to go out with me? You need a break. Here, I've brought you a bouquet flowers," Sasuke said giving Sakura the big, enormous bouquet of flowers._

"_Um… master Sasuke, I think you just picked these flowers outside. The garden looks empty," Sakura said looking at the once beautiful garden outside which is now empty. "Poor flowers. If only I took good care of them, these wouldn't have happened. How could you torture them just like that, master Sasuke?" Sakura said full of sorrow and pity for the flowers. Sakura couldn't bare it but go outside to see the garden. (Sakura loves flowers and she won't allow anyone to just torture them.)_

"_Wait… Sakura," Sasuke said hoping that Sakura would listen to him but Sakura disappeared in the half-lighted hallway leaving Sasuke standing in the middle of the hallway. Sasuke felt rejected._

_That night, after having dinner…_

"_Sakura," Itachi said leaning near his room's door, his shirt half opened exposing his hard, muscular chest. (Imagine Itachi wearing a white long-sleeves shirt, his chest half exposed, with black pants, his shirt not tucked-in, his hair a little messy but not covering hi entire face or eyes.)_

_Sakura turned around shocked, "Y-Yes, master?"_

"_Why don't you sleep with me just for now?" Itachi asked._

'_What the hell is he trying to say and why is his shirt like that?' Sakura thought blushing a light pink. "N-No, I'm fine. I can sleep inside my room. I'm really not used to sleep with somebody," Sakura reasoned out and ran as fast as she could to her room. 'Why are these people acting so weird all of a sudden?" Sakura thought._

'_Sigh, she's one tough girl. I can't believe she won't sleep with me! I tried my best to look good in front of her. I'm sure many girls would fall for me, but why not her?' Itachi thought kneeling hopelessly on the ground._

_End of flashback…_

'_Sigh_, I hope they won't disturb me today,' Sakura thought but just then, Itachi was walking towards her. Sakura almost ran when Itachi spoke.

"Sakura," Itachi said.

"Y-Yes, master?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Could you please buy these things for me?" Itachi asked.

"Okay," Sakura answered.

"Here is the list of things you need to buy and here is the money you'll need," Itachi said giving Sakura the list and the money.

After receiving the list and the money, Sakura went to her room and changed her clothes. 'I thought he would ask me to go out with him. Good thing he didn't,' Sakura thought as she took off the maid's dress she was wearing and put on a long, brown skirt (which is just simple) and a white sweater.

After Sakura was done changing her clothes, she went to Itachi's room. "I will be going now, master," Sakura said. 'Okay. Sai will be accompanying you to the market downtown so that you won't get lost," Itachi said. "Thank you," Sakura said leaving the room and shutting the door close. As Sakura got out of the room, she saw Sai waiting for her. "Shall we go now?" Sai asked. "Okay," Sakura answered.

Sai and Sakura reached the market. Sakura looked at the list Itachi gave her. "Okay, it said here on the list that we need to buy some carrots, cabbages, tomatoes, onions, garlic, and cauliflower. That shouldn't take long. Let's start with the carrots," Sakura said. "Okay," Sai said.

Before sunset, Sakura and Sai finished buying the things on the list and headed back to the Uchiha mansion. "You're back early," Kisame said. 'There weren't many things to buy so we're home early," Sakura said. "I see. Let me carry those," Kisame said carrying some bags of goods in Sakura's arms. "Thank you," Sakura said. "You're welcome," Kisame said.

The three headed to the kitchen to arrange everything Sai and Sakura bought. After placing everything in the right place, dinner was ready. Sasuke was sitting in front of the dining table eating his food quietly. "I'm done eating my dinner," Sasuke informed. "Would you like some dessert, master Sasuke?" Karin asked hoping that Sasuke would thank her and kiss her. "No thanks," Sasuke said making Karin feel so rejected. 'Why? Why do I feel so rejected?' Karin said to herself kneeling on the floor.

"Master Sasuke, where is the master? He's not yet eating dinner," Sakura asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. He said that he won't be able to eat dinner here. He was asking if you could bring his food in his room," Sasuke said. "Okay," Sakura said.

**--000--**

**End of Chapter 5. Hope you liked it.**

**P.S. – **Please review. Sorry I haven't updated so soon. I attended my older brother's graduation. Hope you'll understand.


	6. Chapter 6

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 6

**Judy107: **Chapter 6 is done just for you.

**--000--**

Sakura was on her way to Itachi's room carrying a tray with Itachi's food. When Sakura reached Itachi's room, she gently placed the tray (with food) on the ground and knocked on the door, _knock, knock, and knock. _But there was no response. Sakura knocked and knocked on the door for several times. Sakura got impatient and entered Itachi's room. To her surprise, she saw Itachi sleeping peacefully. His head was resting on his desk.

Sakura walked closer to Itachi. She noticed the invitations scattered on the desk. Sakura placed the tray she was holding at the side, where there was a free space, gently as not to weak up Itachi. After that, Sakura looked at one of the invitations. It said: 'Please come to my birthday party next week (if today is Friday, then the party will be held next Friday), 7:30 p.m. Please wear formal clothes. Signed by Itachi.'

'It's master's birthday next week. I wonder what gift I could give him that he'll surely like,' Sakura thought. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked. "Oh, master, you're awake. I've brought your food. Eat it now before it gets cold," Sakura said. "Thank you," Itachi said.

Itachi was eating his food quietly while Sakura was standing still beside Itachi. She was waiting for Itachi to finish his food. 'It's very quiet. I'm so bored standing here like a statue,' Sakura thought. "I'm done now, Sakura," Itachi said. "Yes," Sakura answered placing the plates, spoon, fork, and the glass on the tray and walked near the door. Sakura was about to open the door when…

"Sakura," Itachi said.

"Yes, master," Sakura said.

"After you finish your chores, could you help me arrange all these invitations later?" Itachi asked.

"Sure," Sakura said.

"Thank you. You may leave now," Itachi said.

"Yes," Sakura said opening the door and leaving the room.

Sakura headed to the kitchen sink to wash the dishes. After washing the dishes, she went to her room, cleaned herself, changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and brushed her pink, soft hair. After that, she went to Itachi's room.

Sakura was on her way to Itachi's room when she saw Sasuke coming. "Hi, Sakura," Sasuke said. "Hi, master Sasuke," Sakura answered. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "Well you see, the master needs my help to arrange all the invitations he made," Sakura answered. "I see," Sasuke said. "Well I have to go now. The master is waiting," Sakura said. "Okay," Sasuke said. After that, Sakura walked to Itachi's room.

"Does this mean that she chose Itachi over me?" Sasuke asked himself. He didn't realize that Karin heard what he said. 'Does this mean that Sasuke likes Sakura?' Karin asked herself, 'I won't allow Sakura to have him.'

_Meanwhile…_

_Knock, knock, knock._ Sakura knocked on Itachi's door upon reaching his room. "Come in," Itachi said. Sakura opened the door and entered Itachi's room and closed the door again.

Sakura saw Itachi sitting on his chair and writing something. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked walking near Itachi. "Making invitations," Itachi said. 'Oh, yeah. He's making invitations for his birthday next week,' Sakura thought.

"Here," Itachi said giving Sakura some invitations. "What will I do with this?" Sakura asked. "I'm done with those. I want you to place those here," Itachi said giving Sakura envelopes with names in front. "There are names inside each invitation and envelope. Just match the name inside the invitation with the name written on the envelope," Itachi said. "Okay," Sakura said.

Sakura sat on the floor doing what she was told to do. She didn't seem to realize that Itachi was looking at her. 'She looks so quiet,' Itachi thought. 'Well back to work, Itachi. You still have lots of things to do,' he said to himself and continued his work.

_Meanwhile…_

Sasuke was in his room thinking very hard. 'I wonder what they're doing now,' he thought lying down on his bed, his hands at the back of his head. '_Yawn, _I need to sleep. I'm so tired,' Sasuke said to himself as he turned of the lights and went to sleep.

_Back to Itachi and Sakura…_

'I'm so sleepy. I wonder what time it is now,' Sakura said to herself as she looked at the wall clock hanging on top of the door. 'It's already 11:30 and we're not yet done. I wanna go to bed,' Sakura thought as she lies down on the floor fast asleep.

'Huh? She's sleeping?' Itachi thought. 'Well she's cuter when she is sleeping,' he thought as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Sakura.

Itachi carried Sakura and laid her down on his bed pulling the blanket up covering her body. Afterwards, Itachi closed the lights and lay down on the bed beside Sakura.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 6.**

**-I tried to make this chapter long. I hope it's long enough for you. Please review and let me know if it's long enough.**


	7. Chapter 7

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 7

**Judy107: **Chapter 7 is ready.

**--000--**

_Early the next day…_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes only to find herself lying down on Itachi's bed. Sakura slowly got up and turned her head around. "Are you awake?" Itachi asked. "Good morning, master," Sakura answered. "Did you sleep well?" Itachi asked. "Well, yeah," Sakura said stretching her arms. "I see," Itachi said smiling at her.

"Master, can I go back to my room and take a shower?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Itachi said.

"Thank you," Sakura said getting out of bed and was about to leave the room when…

"Oh, and Sakura, don't forget to bring my breakfast," Itachi said.

"Yes," Sakura said leaving Itachi's room and headed to her room.

Sakura went inside her room and immediately headed to the bathroom. After having a bath, Sakura put on her maid's dress and headed to the kitchen to get Itachi's food.

Sakura carried a tray with Itachi's food and headed to his room. Sakura knocked on the door. _Knock, knock, knock. _"Come in," Itachi said. Sakura slowly opened the door and afterwards, she closed it. Sakura placed Itachi's food on his desk.

Itachi was quietly eating his food when Sakura interrupted.

"Master, can I have a day off today or tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

"Sure," Itachi answered.

"Really? Can I have it today?" Sakura asked childishly.

"Yeah," Itachi answered.

"Thank you very much, master," Sakura said shaking Itachi's hand up and down.

Itachi smiled at her childish behavior. "By the way, master, I have to buy something important today. Can I?" Sakura asked. "Whatever you say," Itachi answered. "Thank you, master," Sakura said bowing down. "You're welcome," Itachi said finishing his food.

Sakura went out of the room carrying the tray (again) and headed to the kitchen (again) to wash the dishes. Sasuke was watching her as she wash the dirty dishes. 'She seems so happy. I wonder what happened,' he thought.

Sakura finished washing everything and was about to go to her room when… 'Wait, I forgot to do something,' she said to herself. Sakura immediately went out of the house (or shall I say, mansion) and headed to the garden. "Good morning my beautiful, gorgeous, colorful, and wonderful flowers, you must be thirsty. Here, I'll give you water," Sakura said to the plants around her. She was happily watering all of the plants. After she watered everything, she went to her room and changed her clothes.

Sakura put on a plain pink sweater; a knee-level skirt, a pair of white sandals, and a ponytail (imagine how cute Sakura is). After changing her clothes, Sakura went to Itachi's room.

"Master, I'm going now," Sakura said.

"Okay, be careful," Itachi said.

"Yes," Sakura said as she left the room.

After Sakura left, Itachi said to himself, 'She's so cute with that outfit.'

Sakura went out of the Uchiha mansion. Suddenly, Sasuke came out of nowhere. "Sakura, where are you going?" Sasuke asked. "I asked for a day off and I'm going to the town today. I need to buy something important," Sakura answered. "I see. You want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked. "No, I'm fine," Sakura said. "Okay, be careful," Sasuke said. "Yes," Sakura said and left Sasuke behind. Karin saw everything and was really jealous.

Sakura arrive the town. 'I wonder what I can give the master for his birthday,' Sakura thought as she looked around her. Sakura walked towards a vendor and asked, "Mister, can I ask you something?" Sakura said. "Sure, what is it young lady?" the man asked. "Well, my master will be having his birthday this Friday and I don't know what to give him. I was hoping if you could help me find something he will surely like," Sakura asked shyly. "No problem. I might have something here. Ah, here it is," the man said giving Sakura a beautiful, gold necklace.

"What's this, mister?" Sakura asked as she looked at the necklace the man gave her.

"It's a locket. You may place a picture inside and give it to your master," the man said.

"Thank you, mister. I'll buy it. How much is this, anyway?" Sakura asked politely.

"No need to pay. I'll give it to you for free," the man said

"Thank you very much, mister," Sakura said bowing down.

"You're welcome. I know that you're a good person so I'm giving it to you for free," the man said.

"Thank you, mister. I will never forget your kindness. I have to go now. My master is waiting. Goodbye mister," Sakura said waving goodbye to him.

'What a foolish girl. I can't believe I can fool her that easily,' the man thought laughing to himself (an evil laugh). (You know him already. He's Orochimaru.)

**--000--**

**End of Chapter 7**

**Please review before you leave.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 8

**Judy107:** Chapter 8 is here, peeps (people). Thank you for those who reviewed. (I forgot their names again.)

**--000--**

'Good thing I've already found a gift for the master. I'm so hungry. I need to eat,' Sakura thought as she looked around to find a place to eat. 'There,' she said as she saw a ramen shop.

"Good morning. I would like to buy a nice bowl of ramen, please," Sakura said. "Sure, a nice bowl of ramen, coming right up, young lady," the man said. Sakura sat on a chair waiting for her ramen. 'There are a lot of people here. Maybe this place serves people well,' Sakura thought.

"Good morning, Naruto," the man said to a yellow-haired guy.

"Good morning to you to. I would like to have a special bowl of ramen," Naruto said.

"Okay," the man said.

Naruto was looking for a place to seat. 'No more place to seat. Oh, how will I enjoy eating my ramen,' Naruto asked himself hopelessly. Just then, he found a pink-haired girl sitting alone in a corner. Naruto walked near her and asked, "Excuse me, is it okay if I sit here?" Naruto asked. "Yes, it's okay with me," the pink-haired lady said. "Thank you," Naruto said. "You're welcome," Sakura said.

"Here's a nice bowl of ramen for you, young lady. And here's a special bowl of ramen for you, Naruto," the man said placing the two bowl of ramen in front of Sakura and Naruto.

"Thank you," they both said.

Naruto and Sakura ate their ramen peacefully. The two finished eating at the same time. "Ah, nothing but a nice bowl of ramen makes me feel energetic," Naruto exclaimed. "Hey, I almost forgot, what's your name?" Naruto asked. "It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura. What about you?" Sakura asked. "It's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. A pleasure to meet you, Sakura," Naruto said shaking hands with Sakura. "Yes," Sakura said smiling.

Naruto and Sakura talked, eat, and played while walking around the town. "So Sakura, where do you live?" Naruto asked. "I'm working inside the Uchiha mansion," Sakura answered. "Does that mean you know Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "How did you know them?" Sakura asked curiously. "Sasuke was my classmate since kindergarten," Naruto explain. "I see. Are you close to each other?" Sakura asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, he's my best friend when we were small," Naruto said. "That's so cool," Sakura said.

Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh no, look at the time, it's almost 9 o'clock p.m. I need to go now, Naruto. The master will be really mad at me," Sakura said running as fast as she could. Just then, "See you on Friday!" Naruto said as loud as he could. Sakura turned around and said, "Are you invited in Itachi's birthday party?" Sakura said very loud. "Yes, don't forget to say hi to Sasuke for me," Naruto said. "Okay, goodbye. I had a great time with you," Sakura said waving her hand up in the air and ran away. "Yeah, me too," Naruto said waving goodbye

Sakura went back to the Uchiha mansion. When she arrived, she went directly to her room to change her clothes. After changing her clothes, Sakura sat on her bed holding the locket the man gave her. 'I wonder whose picture I shall put inside,' Sakura thought looking at the locket. Just then, Sakura heard a knock on the door. Sakura immediately placed the locket she was holding under her pillow. "Come in," she said.

"Sakura, you're home already?" it was Itachi. "Y-Yes, sorry if I went home late," Sakura said giving Itachi a weak smile. "It's okay," Itachi said. "So, how's your day?" Itachi continued. "It was great. I met a guy named Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura said. "I see. Sleep now. I know you're tired. Good night," Itachi said leaving the room. "Good night to you too," Sakura said.

'I'll just place a solo picture of myself inside tomorrow. I'm sleepy,' Sakura thought placing the locket in a safe place. After that, Sakura turned off the lights and went to bed pulling the blanket to cover her body.

_When everyone was already sleeping…_

Karin made sure that everyone was asleep. After that, she went out of the mansion and went into the woods. "Orochimaru, where are you?" she called out. "I'm here," Orochimaru said walking towards Karin. "So, how was it?" Karin asked. "Don't worry, it went just the way we planned it to be," Orochimaru said. "What did you give her?" Karin asked anxiously. "Relax, Karin. I gave her the locket," Orochimaru said. "What could it possibly do?" Karin asked. "Whenever someone places a solo picture of him/herself inside that locket and asks someone to wear it, the person who is wearing it will start to hate the person inside. Therefore, the person who is wearing it will try to kill the person inside," Orochimaru explained.

"You mean when Sakura places a solo picture of her inside and gives it to Itachi, Itachi will wear it and will try to kill Sakura?" Karin asked. "Not just the person inside, but also the one who's wearing it," Orochimaru said. "That's a great way to get rid of Sakura in my life and have Sasuke just for myself," Karin said. "And to get revenge to Itachi for everything he did to me," Orochimaru said. Karin and Orochimaru laughed (evil laugh).

**--000--**

**End of Chapter 8.**


	9. Chapter 9

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 9

**Judy107: **Chapter 9 is here! So sit back, relax, and enjoy reading.

**--000--**

Early the next day, Sakura got out of bed and went to the bathroom still sleepy. '_Yawn, _I'm still sleepy. I wonder why I woke up so early, it's just 5:40 a.m.' she thought getting a brush and gently brushing her tangled hair. 'Oh, yeah, I still have to find a picture. I think I have one in my wallet,' Sakura thought as she finished brushing her hair.

Sakura immediately checked her closet to see if the locket was still there. To her surprise, the locket was nowhere to be seen. 'What the… I'm sure that I placed it here last night. Where is it?' Sakura thought throwing things around her but it was no use. 'What am I going to do now? My gift for the master is gone and my room is a total mess!' Sakura thought. Just then, she heard a knock from the door.

_Knock, knock, knock. _"Come in," Sakura said. Sasori entered the room. "Oh, good morning, Sasori," Sakura asked. "Hi, Sakura. Your room is a total mess. What happened?" Sasori asked. "Long story. Why are you here, anyways?" Sakura asked. "I couldn't sleep so I thought that I'll knock on each and everyone's door to check if anyone is awake already," Sasori explained. "I see, well that's great because I need your help. Can you help me fix my things?" Sakura asked. "Okay, no problem," Sasori said.

"Okay, we're done. Thanks for your help, Sasori," Sakura said. "You're welcome," Sasori said. "Do you know what time it is?" Sakura asked. "It's already 6:27 in the morning," Sasori said. "Sasori, do you mind me asking you a question?" Sakura asked. "Sure, what is it?" Sasori said as he sat on a chair near the window. "Do you know the master's birthday?" Sakura asked looking up the ceiling. "Of course, it will be on Friday. Why did you ask?" Sasori said looking at Sakura curiously. "I was wondering, will you and the others give him a present?" Sakura asked still looking on the ceiling. "Why, yes of course. Every year, we give him a birthday gift as sign of our gratitude," Sasori said.

"What will you give him?" Sakura asked. "Maybe just a simple birthday card, why?" Sasori said looking through the window. His chin resting on his palm. "Nothing," Sakura said. "Well, I better go back to my room to take a bath. See you later, Sakura," Sasori said standing up and leaving Sakura alone in her room. "Okay," Sakura said just before Sasori closed the door.

_Wednesday evening…_

'I wonder who took that locket,' Sakura thought sitting on a chair (in her room, near the window). Her head and arms lying on the table lazily. 'What could I give the master for his birthday? I'm sure everyone already has their gifts for him except for me,' Sakura thought sighing deeply. 'Maybe I'll just greet him on his birthday,' Sakura thought.

'I wanna go to bed,' Sakura thought standing up from her seat and turning off the lights. After that, she went to bed.

_Thursday…_

Itachi walked around the mansion to look for someone to talk to. Just then, he saw Kisame cleaning the windows. Itachi walked near Kisame. "Kisame, could you do me a favor?" Itachi said. "Yes master, what is it?" Kisame asked. "After lunch, could you tell the others to go to my room? I have something very important to tell everyone," Itachi said. "Certainly, master," Kisame said bowing his head down. "Thank you, and please bring my food in my room later," Itachi said walking back to his room.

_Lunch time…_

Sasuke was eating his lunch in the dining room quietly. Karin was standing beside him. 'Not long enough, Sasuke will be mine,' Karin thought looking at his beloved Sasuke Uchiha. 'I just hope our plan won't fail,' she continued.

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura was in the garden sitting on a bench watching the flowers peacefully. 'I never get bored watching these flowers at a time like this. I wonder why?' Sakura thought looking around her.

"Flowers are beautiful, don't you think, Sakura?" a man from behind her said. Sakura was surprised and looked around her only to see Itachi. "Master, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I just wanted to walk around, that's all," Itachi said. Sakura just smiled at him.

Itachi sat beside Sakura. It was very peaceful and quiet at that time. "Hey, Sakura, come with me," Itachi said grabbing Sakura's hand and started walking. "H-Hold on, where are we going?" Sakura asked. Itachi didn't answered Sakura's question instead, he continued walking until he stopped in front of a Sakura tree.

Sakura wasn't looking so she accidentally bumped on Itachi's back. "Ow, watch it," Sakura said rubbing her nose gently. "Here we are," Itachi said. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow, a Sakura tree!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi sat under the tree and closed his eyes. Several minutes later, Itachi fell asleep and Sakura noticed it so she decided to sit beside him. 'I never realize how handsome the master is when he's sleeping especially when I'm this close to him,' Sakura thought as she poked Itachi's nose.

Moments later, both Itachi and Sakura fell asleep under the Sakura tree.

_Inside the mansion…_

Sasuke was done eating and was already in his room wrapping his gift for Itachi. 'Even though I envy him that Sakura stays with him most of the time, he is still my brother no matter what happens,' Sasuke said to himself as he placed a ribbon around his gift. "There, all done," he said as he looked at his gift for his beloved brother.

_Meanwhile…_

Kisame was holding a tray of food and was walking towards Itachi's room. Upon reaching the room, Kisame knocked on the door but nobody answered. After knocking for several times, Kisame opened the door but to his surprise, Itachi wasn't there so he just placed Itachi's food on his desk. Something caught Kisame's attention. There was a note on Itachi's desk. It said: "I'll be going out for a walk. Just place my food on my desk. Don't look for me. Kisame, call the others when I'm back."

After reading it, Kisame went out of the room. 'I wonder when he will be back,' Kisame thought as he walked towards the Uchiha library to clean the room.

**--000--**

**-I'm sorry if I haven't uploaded so soon. My mom prohibited me from using the internet and I was so lonely without it.**

**Well, I'm expecting your reviews. Before I forget anything else, I wanted to thank those who reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 10

**Judy107: **Chapter 10 is here so grab your reading chair and read.

**--000--**

It was almost 1 o'clock in the afternoon when Itachi woke up. He noticed that Sakura was sleeping on his shoulder. He didn't want to disturb her so he just rest his head on Sakura's head. After a few minutes, Sakura woke up only to find herself resting on Itachi's shoulder. Realizing her mistake, Sakura immediately stood up and dusted her skirt.

"Hm…" Itachi mumbled. Sakura turned around and saw Itachi smiling. 'He must be having a nice dream. Well, better not disturb him, Sakura,' Sakura said to herself. A few minutes later, Itachi woke up stretching his arms.

"Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" Itachi asked standing up. "Nothing," Sakura said her back facing Itachi. "Let's go back now. I'm hungry," Itachi said placing his hands inside his pocket and started to walk towards the mansion. "Hey, wait for me," Sakura said walking towards Itachi. "Hurry up, slow poke," Itachi said facing Sakura. "Hey, I'm no slow poke," Sakura said walking faster towards Itachi. "Really? Then prove it. Catch me if you can, slow poke," Itachi said running wildly towards the mansion.

Itachi ran inside the mansion not looking to where he was going. Unaware to where he was going, Itachi suddenly collided with someone. "Ow," Itachi said sitting on the floor. "Master, what are you doing running around at a time like this? Have you eaten your lunch yet?" Kisame said rubbing his aching head.

"Kisame, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming," Itachi said standing up slowly and helping Kisame stand up, as well. "Your food is getting cold, master. You better eat it now. It's in your room. I'm a bit busy now. I'll be on my way to the library to clean," Kisame said walking away. "Okay, wait, I forgot to tell something," Itachi said. "What is it?" Kisame asked turning around. "Please call the others later and gather in my room," Itachi said. "Yes," Kisame said and walked away (again).

"Are you okay, master?" Sakura asked Itachi as they walked together towards Itachi's room. On the outside, Sakura seems concerned about what happened earlier. But inside, she's actually happy. 'Serves him right for calling me a slow poke,' she thought.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Itachi said opening the door to his room. He went to his desk and started eating his food. "Hey, master. Do you mind me asking something?" Sakura asked. "Sure, what is it?" Itachi said. "Why do you want to call everyone and go here?" Sakura asked. "You'll find out soon," Itachi said drinking some juice.

"I'm done, please take this to the kitchen and wash it," Itachi said pulling away the dirty dishes. "Yes," Sakura said picking it up and leaving the room.

'I wonder what he'll tell later. Maybe something connected tomorrow. Aw men, I wonder where that locket could be? It couldn't possibly walk by itself and went back to that old guy I've met in town. That's impossible,' Sakura thought shaking her head from left to right. Sakura reached the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink washing everything. 'Or could it be…' Sakura said to herself still thinking about the locket. 'No! It's not possible, right? There couldn't be any ghost around here, that's impossible. Unless this place is haunted,' Sakura thought crept out of what she was thinking.

Sakura finished washing the dishes and wandered around the mansion. 'Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Everyone must be in Itachi's room. I better hurry,' Sakura thought running towards Itachi's room.

Sakura slowly opened Itachi's room's door and took a look inside. "Sakura, we were waiting for you," Itachi said looking at her. "Sorry," Sakura said.

"Okay, now that we're complete, perhaps I may start now. First of, later, this afternoon, there will be some professionals coming to fix everything and tomorrow, there will be also some professional cooks coming to prepare the food. And before I forget anything else, everyone should leave the work to the professionals coming and that everyone may pick their attire for tomorrow in the dressing room near the attic. That's all, any questions?" Itachi said looking at each and everyone in the room. He saw Sai raise his hand.

"Yes, Sai?" Itachi asked. "Does that mean we won't do anything tomorrow but to join everyone else that are invited?" Sai asked. "Yes," Itachi said.

After that, everyone went out of his room like nothing happened. But as they walked out of the room and closed the door, Deidara suddenly asked, "The master's birthday party tomorrow will be different from before." "What makes you say that?" Sakura asked. "Because before, we were the ones to do everything like give drinks to everyone, cook the food, and clean everything," Sasori said. "Yeah, he's right. I wonder what's in his mind," Karin said.

Everyone went back to their work except for Sakura who still kept on thinking where the locket is. As she walk through the hallway, she saw Sasuke and remembered something. She walked closer to Sasuke.

'Master Sasuke, I have something important to tell you," Sakura said. "What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "You see, I met this guy in town when I had my day off. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he wants to say hi to you. And he is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, that's all," Sakura said. "Uzumaki Naruto? You mean the guy who loves eating ramen?" Sasuke asked. "Yes," Sakura said. "I didn't know my brother invited him. Thank you for telling me that, Sakura. I really want to see him again," Sasuke said shaking Sakura's hand up and down.

Realizing his mistake, Sasuke immediately let go of Sakura's hand and turned around hiding his red face. "I better go to my room now. I still have things to do. See you later," Sasuke said walking away. 'Was there something I said?' Sakura asked herself scratching her head. 'Oh well, I'll just go clean the attic upstairs,' Sakura said hopping towards the attic like a little girl while whistling a tune.

**--000--**

**That's chapter 10. Sorry if it's short and late. I got a little bit busy and lazy.**

**Reviews please! But before that, I want to thank the following for reviewing:**

_**goody goody 2 shoes angel, Shygirl67, GOTH Lolita27, Fairy Of Anime, and to the others that reviewed.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 11

**Judy107: **At last… I'm done with chapter 11. Please enjoy!

**--000--**

Sakura was done cleaning the living room when the door bell rang. 'I wonder who it is?' Sakura asked herself as she walked towards the door and opened it.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" Sakura said politely while bowing down to the strangers.

"Good afternoon to you, too. We're looking for Mister Uchiha Itachi. Is he around?" a tall guy said.

"Yes, I'll go call him. Why don't you come inside and have a sit," Sakura said leading the way to the living room. The 'guys' sat on the couch.

"Wait here," Sakura said leaving them all alone in the living room and walking towards Itachi's room.

Upon reaching Itachi's room, Sakura knocked. "Come in," Itachi said from inside the room. Sakura entered his room.

"Master, there are some people who wants to see you downstairs," Sakura said.

"Okay, please tell them that I'll be down soon. Give them something to drink first," Itachi said.

"Yes," Sakura said as she went out of the room and went back to the living room.

"The master will be here any moment from now," Sakura said bowing one more time to them and went to the kitchen to make apple juice.

_In the kitchen…_

Sakura was busy making apple juice and preparing some snacks. After that, she (again) went back to the living room.

_In the living room…_

Itachi was talking to the people who just arrived when Sakura caught his attention. She was carrying a tray of goodies (apple juice and empty glasses).

Sakura placed the tray on the table in front of them filling all the empty glasses with apple juice.

"Enjoy yourselves," Sakura said bowing down her head (for the last time) and leaving them alone.

Sakura was already done with her work for that day so she was just listening to Itachi's conversation with the other people in the living room.

Sakura was hiding in a safe distance. Away from them so that they won't see her. But yet, she can't hear anything. 'What are they talking about? All I can hear is blah, blah, and blah. I better go to my room now. I'm kinda' bored,' she thought as she walked towards her room.

_Inside her room…_

Sakura was lying down on her soft bed. Her hands at the back of her head.

After a few minutes, Sakura fell asleep.

_Inside her dream…_

_It was a dark and rainy night. Sakura was lost inside the Uchiha mansion. Just then, something glowing caught her attention. She walked near it and recognized that it was the… 'The locket!' she exclaimed._

_Just as she was about to grab it, someone took it before her. She looked up and saw her mother. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw her mom standing before her. Sakura stood up shaking and took a step back._

"_Mom, i-is that you?" Sakura asked looking at the person in front of her._

"_Yes, my dear," her mom said._

"_But, you're dead. How is that possible?" Sakura asked._

"_That doesn't matter now. All that matter is what will happen tomorrow. Be careful," her mom said giving her a stern look._

"_But… I mean that locket, why did you get it?" Sakura asked._

"_This locket will cause you harm same as the man who gave you this. Listen Sakura, tomorrow, when you see someone acting strange, don't talk to him. Or everything might end up even worst than expected," her mom warned disappearing slowly with the locket in her right hand._

"_Wait, where are you going?" Sakura asked with a look in her face not wanting her mom to leave._

"_Be careful, Sakura. Remember that," and after that, she disappeared completely in the dark hallway._

_Back to reality…_

After that dream, Sakura woke up startled. 'What a nightmare. What does my mom mean by be careful? I don't get it,' Sakura said to herself as she looked through the window. 'I think I'll just go downstairs and see what's happening,' she thought getting out of bed and walking downstairs.

She saw a number of people working here and there. She also saw Itachi watching them work so she decided to go near him.

"Hey master, what are they doing?" Sakura asked her hands at her back. "They're decorating the whole room for tomorrow," Itachi said looking at Sakura. Sakura just nodded her head.

"Master, I have something important to tell you," Sakura said. "What is it?" Itachi asked. "Can I tell it to you somewhere private? They're all staring at us," Sakura whispered looking at everyone in the room (the living room). "Sure, I don't want to be the center of attraction. They look like zombies," Itachi said taking a look at everyone.

Itachi and Sakura went to the Uchiha library. "Now that we're here, what was that you wanted to tell me earlier?" Itachi asked. "I have had a bad dream a while ago, while I was in my room. My mom was there. She was telling me to be careful tomorrow. I was wondering if you know what she meant by that," Sakura said looking at Itachi. "Be careful?" Itachi asked. "Could it be," Itachi said rubbing his chin. "Orochimaru…?" he said as his eyes widened.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 11.**

**Sorry if it was short and sorry if I uploaded very late.**

**P.S. - to those that I said 'I will try making chapter 11 soon,' sorry if I was late. I said I'll try, or did I not? I can't remember clearly. But sorry again! And thanks to those who reviewed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 12

**--000--**

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sakura asked. "You mean you don't know him?" Itachi asked a little surprised. "No. Is he a famous person?" Sakura asked. "Yes. Actually, he's a famous criminal," Itachi said grinning madly. "A criminal?" Sakura asked. "Yes, and he is very good in disguising himself as another person that you won't notice it's actually him," Itachi said sitting on a chair near him.

_After their conversation…_

"What time is it?" Itachi asked Sakura as they walked together towards the dining room. "It's almost 7:30 p.m." Sakura said looking at her wrist watch. "Thanks, I'm hungry," Itachi said rubbing his tummy. Sakura laughed a little. Itachi noticed it and blushed a little. "What did I say?" Itachi asked with a tone of embarrassments. "Nothing," Sakura said as she stopped laughing.

Itachi and Sakura reached the dining room. Sasuke was already eating his food (Karin was standing beside Sasuke as usual). Itachi sat opposite Sasuke (Sakura standing beside him).

'_I wish Sakura was standing beside me instead of this weird girl smiling all day and staring at me,' _Sasuke thought looking at his brother and then to Sakura.

After eating their dinner, Sakura and Karin picked up the dirty dishes on the table and went to the kitchen to wash it.

Sakura and Karin were quietly washing the dishes when a plate accidentally (or intentionally) slipped out of Karin's hands. There was a loud crash. The plate crashed on the floor. "Sorry it slipped out of my hand," Karin said. "It's okay," Sakura said. Sakura knelt down to help Karin pick up the pieces of the broken plate.

"Ouch," Sakura mumbled. Blood trickled down her pointing finger and thumb. "You got wounded," Karin said acting concerned. _'Serves you right,' _Karin thought. "I'll go clean this for a while," Sakura said standing up. She opened the faucet. Water came out and Sakura slowly but gently cleaned her wound. "I'll go get some bandages," Karin said. "Okay," Sakura said not even looking at Karin.

'_It hurts,' _Sakura thought. Karin went back carrying a med kit. She got a bandage and wrapped it around Sakura's wound. "Thank you, Karin," Sakura said looking at her fingers. "You're welcome," Karin said. "I'll just clean this myself. Why don't you wash the dishes now," Karin said. "Okay, I'll go wash yours too. Besides, you gave me these bandages," Sakura said. "Thanks," Karin said. "No problem," Sakura said.

_After that…_

Karin went to her room to sleep while Sakura was busy looking at the people working here and there. '_I wonder when they will stop and rest,' _Sakura thought. '_Yawn… I better go to bed now,' _she thought as she went to her room.

_Friday, Itachi's birthday, 7:30 p.m._

Everyone was dressed formally. Deidara and the others chose to wear a black tuxedo. Karin was wearing a light blue dress with a ribbon in front near the chest with a pair of dark blue shoes while Sakura was wearing light pink dress (strapless and sparkles like there are glitters on it) with a pair of white shoes. Her hair tied at the back. (Imagine Sakura… so cute.)

There were already lots of people coming. Sakura was just standing in one corner looking at everyone standing and talking in the living room. Just then, she saw Naruto. Sakura walked towards him. "Hi, Naruto," Sakura said. "Hi Sakura!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Sakura asked pointing to a girl hiding behind Naruto. "You mean her? Yes, her name is Hinata. Hinata, this is Sakura," Naruto said. "Nice to meet you, Hinata," Sakura said. "N-nice to meet you, too, Sakura," Hinata said nervously and shaked hands with Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at the sight of Sasuke. Naruto ran towards Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "N-Naruto, long time… no see…" Sasuke said unable to breathe.

After a few seconds, Naruto let go of Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, was breathing heavily for air. Both Hinata and Sakura laughed.

Itachi's birthday party went on for hours. There were lots of people in the mansion. Some were eating, some were talking while the others remained quiet. The others were even giving their gifts to Itachi.

'_What am I going to do? How am I supposed to tell him that I don't have a gift for him?' _Sakura thought. Sakura took a deep breathe and walked towards Itachi who was placing the gifts given to him on a table.

"Master, may I speak with you?" Sakura said. Itachi turned around and saw Sakura. "Hi Sakura, I've been looking for you. Come with me," Itachi said pulling Sakura's arm. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "To the Sakura tree again," Itachi said looking at Sakura.

When they reached the Sakura tree, Itachi sat down on the ground as Sakura did the same thing. "Now what was that you want to tell me?" Itachi asked. "Um… I… I'm sorry if I don't have a gift to give you today," Sakura said looking at Itachi. Itachi just stared at her.

"Well there's one gift I wanted from someone," Itachi said smiling. "What is it?" Sakura asked curiously. "How about a kiss?" Itachi said grinning. "What?!" Sakura asked surprised. "Yeah, a kiss," Itachi said.

At that moment, no one spoke until Sakura burst into laughter. "Hey, what did I do?" Itachi said. His face red. "Stop laughing," Itachi said as his face dark red. "Are you really serious about what you said earlier?" Sakura asked still laughing a little. "Want me to prove it?" Itachi asked. Again, Sakura just laughed.

Just then, Itachi lost his temper and pushed Sakura to the ground. Sakura stopped laughing. Her face turned red and so did Itachi's. Both of them stared at each other. Itachi played a smile on his lips. Slowly, his face neared Sakura's. Just before Itachi was about to give Sakura a kiss, Sakura rolled to her right getting away from Itachi. "You should have seen the looks on your face," Itachi said pointing a finger to Sakura and laughed loudly. Sakura blushed a light pink on her face.

Itachi was busy laughing that he didn't notice Sakura move closer to him.

Itachi stopped laughing when he realized that Sakura kissed him on the cheeks. Itachi blushed even redder than before. He touched his cheeks and looked at Sakura who was looking at the stars like nothing happened (she was also blushing).

Just as Sakura was about to look at Itachi, Itachi hugged her tightly not wanting her to go. "Thank you. That would be the best gift that I will and have received in my entire life, Sakura," Itachi said.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 12. Hoped you liked it. Continuation on chapter 13. Sorry if I didn't continue what will happen next after Itachi hugged Sakura.**

**P.S. – thanks to those who reviewed.**


	13. Chapter 13

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 13

**Judy107: **The continuation to chapter 12 is here, folks…

**--000--**

_Flashback…_

_Itachi stopped laughing when he realized that Sakura kissed him on the cheeks. Itachi blushed even redder than before. He touched his cheeks and looked at Sakura who was looking at the stars like nothing happened (she was also blushing)._

_Just as Sakura was about to look at Itachi, Itachi hugged her tightly not wanting her to go. "Thank you. That would be the best gift that I will and have received in my entire life, Sakura," Itachi said._

_End of flashback…_

Sakura looked up at Itachi with a smile on her face. "Happy birthday, master," Sakura said.

Suddenly, tears began flowing down Itachi's face (how rare). Sakura saw it and pulled out a handkerchief in her pocket and wiped it away. "Stop crying. Boys don't cry just like that," Sakura said playing a smile on her lips.

Itachi couldn't help himself but to cry even more (gay Itachi). Sakura couldn't help herself but to laugh again.

With this, Itachi wiped the tears away. "Why are you laughing at me?" he said a little annoyed. "Because I've never saw a boy cry," Sakura said still laughing. "Don't even think that I'm gay," Itachi said releasing Sakura and crossing his arms. "You said that, not me," Sakura said.

Itachi got annoyed. "Why you… come here," Itachi said pulling Sakura closer to him and started ruining her hairdo. "Hey, it took me so long to fix my hair like this," Sakura said trying to push Itachi's hands away. "Oh really," Itachi teased. Sakura began pulling Itachi's hair, as well. "Ouch!" Itachi said.

It took so long for the two to get tired. They were lying down on the soft green grass under the Sakura tree, fast asleep. Their faces were near each others' that they seemed to be kissing.

_Early the next day…_

The party ended about 8-9 hours ago and Itachi and Sakura was still sleeping under the Sakura tree. Itachi slowly opened his eyes only to see an angelic face near his'. Sakura's mouth was slightly open. _'She looks like an angel,' _Itachi thought caressing her hair.

The wind started to blow. Itachi noticed that Sakura was shivering. Itachi immediately took off his coat and wrapped it around Sakura's body. _'There, that should do the trick,' _Itachi thought.

_Inside the mansion…_

'_I didn't see the master and Sakura anywhere. I wonder if they're dead,' _Karin thought playing a smile on her lips.

_Back to Itachi and Sakura…_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and got up. She rubbed her eyes gently. "So, sleeping beauty I awake," Itachi said looking at Sakura. "_Yawn…_What?" Sakura asked still sleepy. "Never mind," Itachi said.

"Hey, let's go back to the mansion," Itachi said. "Okay," Sakura thought standing up and dusting her dress (obviously, Itachi's coat would fall to the ground, so it did).

After dusting her dress, Sakura picked up the coat and gave it to Itachi. "Here, thank you," Sakura said. Itachi hung his coat on his shoulder.

The two walked together towards the mansion. Itachi opened the door and walked inside, Sakura was behind him. "I'm going to my room to take a bath," Itachi said. "Okay, I guess I'll do the same," Sakura said. _'Copycat,' _Itachi thought.

The two were now walking into different directions. Itachi was about to open his room's door when he saw Karin. Her eyes opened wide. "Oh hey Karin, what's up?" Itachi asked. "N-nothing," Karin said turning around and walking away. _'Strange,' _Itachi thought as he turned the doorknob around.

_Back to Karin…_

'_What the…?' _Karin thought walking towards Sakura's room. _Knock, knock, knock… 'Who could it be?' _Sakura asked herself. Sakura opened the door to see who it was.

"Oh hi Karin," Sakura said. "S-Sakura, hi," Karin said surprised. "What's up?" Sakura asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just wondering, have you seen Sai anywhere?" Karin asked (LIAR!). "No. Why?" Sakura asked. "Nothing," Karin said walking away. _'I wonder what's wrong with her,' _Sakura thought. _'Oh well, better have a nice, warm bath,' _Sakura thought closing the door.

_Back to Karin (again)…_

'_That Orochimaru, when I see him, I'm gonna tear his body apart,' _Karin thought. (Dun, dun, dun, dun!)

_Meanwhile…_

Sakura finished taking a bath. She went out of her room, took a step forward and… "Ouch," Sakura murmured touching her red nose. "Sorry," a familiar voice said.

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing in front of her. "Master Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. "I got bored staying in my room," Sasuke said placing his hands in his pocket. "Sorry, but I still have work to do," Sakura said trying to get out of her room but can't for Sasuke was blocking the way.

Sasuke pushed Sakura making her fall to the ground. Sasuke immediately went in and closed the door behind him (he didn't even bother to lock it). Sakura slowly got up. Sasuke was walking towards her playing a smile on his lips. Sakura was walking backwards. Suddenly, she reached the foot of her bed. _'What's wrong with this guy?' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke grab her shoulders and pinned her to her bed. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist tightly to be sure she won't get away. Now, Sasuke was on top of Sakura. "W-what do you want?" Sakura asked. "You like my brother, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's face turned pink. "I…" Sakura said. "You look cute when you're like that," Sasuke whispered, slowly moving his hands towards the buttons in front of Sakura's clothes.

Sasuke slowly unbuttoned at least 3 buttons exposing half of Sakura's chest. Sakura's face turned crimson red. Sasuke began twirling Sakura's hair with his right index finger. Sakura cocked her head to the left. _'Stop… anyone, help me,' _Sakura thought biting her lips.

Sasuke was about to unbutton the other buttons when the door opened. "Sasuke, whatever you're doing, stop it now," a familiar voice said. Sasuke looked at the person while Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Itachi. Sakura was relieved seeing Itachi. _'I'm saved,' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke got off Sakura and walked towards door. He pushed Itachi to the side using his right shoulder. "Get out of the way," Sasuke said. _'Everything will change starting today, brother,' _Sasuke thought.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 13.**

**Hoped you all liked it.**

**I know that it was short. I'm just not used to writing such long chapters. Well, thanks to those who reviewed last time. We'll meet again. 'Till the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 14

**--000--**

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke got off Sakura and walked towards door. He pushed Itachi to the side using his right shoulder. "Get out of the way," Sasuke said. 'Everything will change starting today, brother,' Sasuke thought._

_End of flashback…_

Sasuke was in his room listening to some music using his ipod. _'It doesn't mean that I gave him a birthday gift means I'm gonna be nice to him. In his dreams. I still like Sakura and I will get her,' _Sasuke thought turning off his ipod.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Itachi asked concerned. "I'm fine, no need to worry," Sakura said smiling.

Time seemed to move quickly. It was already 9 p.m. Everyone was sleeping except for Karin who sneaked out of the mansion to go see Orochimaru again.

Karin walked towards the backyard. There she found Orochimaru standing beside a tree. "There you are," Karin said walking towards Orochimaru. "Hey, what's up? So, anything you wanna talk about?" Orochimaru asked looking at Karin. "Well, your stupid plan didn't work," Karin said angrily. "Calm down. I've prepared another plan just in-case," Orochimaru said coolly. "Another plan? What kind?" Karin asked curiously. "Wait and see…" Orochimaru said laughing like a maniac.

Early the next day, Sakura was asked to clean the attic. _'Sigh… Another day, another work to do,' _Sakura said as she opened the door to the attic carrying a bucket of water (with soap) and a mop.

As Sakura entered the dark, dirty room, she opened the lights. _'I can say this room wasn't cleaned for a year,' _Sakura thought closing the door behind her.

Sakura cleaned the room for hours. She was almost done cleaning when the lights turned off. It was dark. So dark that Sakura could barely see a thing.

Sakura felt a cold hand touch her shoulder. Sakura turned her head around. Though it was very dark, she could see a pair of eyes looking at her. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She wanted to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Sakura felt a hand punch her in the stomach. Sakura fell unconscious on the ground.

It was already 5 p.m. and Itachi was looking for Sakura everywhere. Everywhere except the attic. Itachi walked pass Sasori. "Excuse me, Sasori. Could you please check the attic if Sakura's still in there," "Yes, master," Sasori said. "Thank you," Itachi said.

Sasori opened the door of the attic and then the lights. There was no sign of Sakura anywhere; only a bucket of water on the floor and a mop. Sasori also saw a piece of paper on the floor.

Sasori picked it up and read it. For some unknown reason, Sasori was violently shaking as he read the letter.

After reading the letter, Sasori ran towards Itachi's room.

_Inside Itachi's room…_

Itachi have finished reading the letter. Just like Sasori, he was also shaking either with anger or fear.

Itachi wasn't able to eat and sleep. He was lying on his bed with a pillow in his arms. _'Sakura, I wonder what he's doing to you right now,' _Itachi thought holding the pillow tighter.

_Meanwhile…_

In a dim, cold place, Sakura was there, lying on the ground; her hands and feet tied up. She was alone, scared and frightened. Just then, she saw a figure of a man walking near her. She was scared. "W-who are you?" she asked acting brave. "Can't remember me?" the man said cupping Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura can feel his cold hands. Sakura wanted to run but both her hands and feet were tied up. "Who are you?" Sakura asked once more. "I'll give you a clue: I am a famous…" he stopped when he heard Sakura say something. "Orochimaru…" she said; her eyes opened wide. Orochimaru smiled and said, "Correct."

**--000--**

**End of chapter.**

**Sorry for the late update and I know many will be complaining that it was short. I got a little lazy. Lol.**


	15. Chapter 15

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**Between Brothers: My Only Love**

Chapter 15

**--000--**

"What do you want?" Sakura asked bravely. "You're not scared, are you?" Orochimaru asked holding Sakura's chin up.

"Kabuto, come here," Orochimaru said. A tall man showed up behind Orochimaru. "What is it?" the 'Kabuto' guy said. "I want you to bring her to the room next to yours. I'm going outside," Orochimaru said.

And with that, Orochimaru left Sakura and Kabuto alone. Kabuto walked towards Sakura. He carried Sakura bridal-style.

"Hey, put me down," Sakura said swaying her feet back and forth as Kabuto entered a room. He put Sakura down on the bed and untied the ropes around her feet and hand.

"If you want to change your clothes, there are some inside the closet," Kabuto said leaving Sakura alone.

Sakura opened the closet to make sure if Kabuto was right. As she opened the closet, she saw a lot of skirts and jeans and sweaters and shirts. _"I wonder who wore this before me,' _Sakura asked herself.

Sakura saw a light blue sweater and a long, dark-blue jeans. _'This one should be okay,' _Sakura thought. She went inside the bathroom and took off her clothes she was wearing.

It took Sakura a long time to get out of the bathroom. She looked at the full-length mirror near the closet. She looks a little chubby with it.

'_I wonder what that guy (Orochimaru) wants,' _Sakura thought as she lie down on the bed. There were lots of things Sakura could think of at that moment. So many that she just fell asleep.

Kabuto wanted to check if Sakura was not thinking of escaping. Kabuto knocked for several times but no one answered.

At first, Kabuto thought that Sakura had jumped through the window and ran away; but when he entered the room, he saw Sakura sleeping. He was looking at Sakura. Her hair was covering her face. He walked closer to her. _'She looks so peaceful,' _Kabuto thought.

He didn't want to wake her up so he decided to leave her alone and go back to his room.

_After a week…_

Sakura was sitting on a chair near the window when she saw a black car stopped in front of Orochimaru's _'house.' _A white haired guy got out of the car and was greeted by Orochimaru. The white haired guy looked up staring at Sakura. Sakura met his gaze and for some unknown reason, she couldn't help herself but blush. _'Who is this guy?' _Sakura asked herself.

The white haired guy kept looking at Sakura for a long time when Orochimaru interrupted, "Excuse me, but shall we go inside now?" "Oh, right," he answered. The two walked together towards the living room. As they entered the living room, they took a sit opposite each other.

"So Hidan, do you really want to see her today?" Orochimaru asked the guy known as Hidan. "Yeah, is she the pink haired girl I saw just a while ago?" Hidan asked. "Yeah, she's cute, isn't she?" Orochimaru asked. "Yeah," Hidan said.

_Flashback…_

_Ring, ring, ring… "Hello good afternoon, Kabuto speaking. Who is this?" Kabuto answered the telephone. "Hello, this is Hidan. May I speak with Orochimaru?" Hidan asked. "Hold on a minute, I'll go call him," Kabuto said._

_--_

"_Hello, Orochimaru speaking," Orochimaru said. "Hey, Orochimaru, I was wondering if you could find me a new maid. You see, the last one you gave is kinda spoiled and won't do what I ask her to do," Hidan said. "Hm… I might have one that you'll surely like," Orochimaru said. "Come see her anytime," Orochimaru said. "Great, I'll go there by next week. Bye," Hidan said. "Bye," Orochimaru said._

_End of flashback._

"So, are you gonna take her today?" Orochimaru asked. "Yeah," Hidan said. "Very well then, Kabuto, call Sakura and ask her to get changed," Orochimaru said looking at Kabuto beside him. "Yes," Kabuto said walking towards Sakura's room.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Come in," Sakura said. Kabuto went inside Sakura's room. He saw Sakura sitting on the bed doing nothing. "Get changed now," Kabuto stated. "Why?" Sakura asked. "Just get changed. I'll wait for you outside," Kabuto said leaving the room and waiting outside.

It took Sakura about 30 minutes to get changed. She went out of the room. She was wearing a green skirt that reached her knees and a white sweater.

"Let's go now?" Kabuto asked leaning on the wall; his arms crossed. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. "Just follow me," Kabuto said.

Kabuto started walking ahead and Sakura was behind him doing what she was asked. Kabuto stopped in front of the living room. Sakura stood beside him. _'It's that guy again,' _Sakura thought at the sight of the white-headed guy sitting on the couch. "She's here," Orochimaru said to Hidan.

Hidan stood up and walked towards Sakura. He looked at her for about 3 minutes. "Okay, I'll take her," Hidan said grabbing her by the wrist. "W-wait," Sakura said.

_Outside…_

"Get inside," Hidan said. "Why do I have to?" Sakura asked. "Just get inside," Hidan said with a scary look on his face. "O-okay," Sakura said frightened of Hidan's expression. "Good," Hidan said.

After Sakura got in the car, Hidan followed. He opened the window and waved good-bye to Orochimaru. "Thank you," he said as the driver zoomed away.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 15.**

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy doing a new story.**

**Hoped you liked it.**


	16. Chapter 16

Between Brothers: My Only Love

**--000--**

Hidan stepped out of the car followed by Sakura. "This is where I live," Hidan said looking at his precious home. _'Wow, this place is twice as big as the Uchiha's,' _Sakura thought.

Hidan started walking inside while Sakura was behind him. They were greeted by Hidan's helpers.

"Ino, could you lead her to her room and change her clothes," Hidan said to a blond girl standing by the stairs. "Yes," the girl known as Ino said.

Sakura followed Ino. "By the way, what's your name?" Ino asked. "My name is Sakura, and yours'?" Sakura asked. "It's Ino. Nice to meet you Sakura," Ino said turning around and shaking hands with Sakura. "Same here," Sakura said with a smile.

**--**

"This is your room," Ino said opening a door which led to her room. It was neat and all was white and light pink. "It's neat," Sakura murmured. "Yeah," Ino said sitting on a chair near the desk.

"Before you say anything else, go change your clothes. Your uniform is in there," Ino said pointing to the wooden cabinet. Sakura opened it and saw a whole bunch of maid's dress.

Sakura grabbed one and went to the bathroom located inside the room. When she was done, she stood in front of a full-length mirror. _'This attire is somewhat similar to what I used to wear,' _Sakura thought looking from head to toe at her reflection on the mirror.

"It looks great on you, Sakura," Ino said. "Thank you," Sakura said; her face turning light pink.

"Okay, so are you ready?" Ino asked standing up. "Ready for what?" Sakura asked. "You know, ready to meet everyone else and take a walk around this place and I'll be the one to guide you. Just trust me," Ino thought placing her right arm around Sakura's neck. "Okay," Sakura answered.

_Back in the Uchiha mansion…_

Itachi was in his room. From the very moment Sakura got kidnapped, Itachi couldn't eat and sleep well. He kept on thinking and thinking about Sakura's condition. He was about to go out of his room when the door flew open and hit his head. Itachi fell to the ground. "Sorry," a white-haired guy with a mask covering almost his entire face said pulling Itachi up. "Hey Kakashi, what's up?" Itachi asked rubbing his head. "We know where he's hiding," the guy known as Kakashi said (Kakashi is a very good detective). "Really?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded his head.

_Back to Sakura and Ino…_

Ino was introducing Sakura to the others (namely Tenten, Kiba, Neji, and many more) after touring her around the mansion.

"Okay Sakura, now that I've introduced you to everyone, it's time to work," Ino stated. "Work?" Sakura asked curiously. "Yes, work. You will be working here from now on," Ino said. "Oh, so… what will I do?" Sakura asked. "Huh?" Ino asked. "You know… like clean the windows or anything," Sakura said. "Oh… well… you should ask Master Hidan about that," Ino said crossing her arms. "Okay," Sakura said.

**--**

Sakura was talking to Hidan in his room.

"You'll be my personal maid," Hidan said.

_Flashback…_

_Sakura knocked at Hidan's door three times. "Come in," he said. Sakura went inside as soon as Hidan said those words._

"_What brings you here?" Hidan asked._

"_I was wondering… what am I supposed to do or what kind of work will I do here?" Sakura asked looking on the floor._

_End of flashback._

"Personal maid?" Sakura repeated. "Yes. Why, don't wanna?" Hidan asked. "No, it's fine with me," Sakura said. "Good, then you should follow whatever I ask you to do, is that clear?" Hidan asked. "Yes," Sakura said.

As Sakura left the room, she somewhat remembered the first day she met Itachi. She remembered that she promised to do whatever he wants.

'_I wonder what he's doing now,' _Sakura asked herself, _'I want to see him again… I miss him.' _On tear fell from Sakura's eye as she walked pass the hallway. She wiped it immediately for she didn't want anyone to see her.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 16.**

**It took me a while to finish this chapter even though it was short. I have 2 other stories plus this one which means I have 3 stories in-progress. I'm really sorry…**


	17. Chapter 17

**--000--**

A few weeks passed, Orochimaru and Kabuto were caught and sent to jail.

_Flashback…_

_Knock, knock, knock… A knock on Itachi's door was heard and a white haired dude went inside his room._

"_What's up? Found her yet?" Itachi asked._

"_No, but we know where they are," Kakashi, a well known detective, said._

"_Where?" Itachi asked._

_**--**_

_Police cars and policemen were everywhere, surrounding Orochimaru's house or rather 'hideout.' It was very hard to locate it for it was located in the middle of the forest._

_After an hour of a long conversation between the two groups, Orochimaru, together with Kabuto surrendered to the police._

_As the two walked towards one car, Itachi walked towards them followed by Sasuke._

"_Where's Sakura?" Itachi asked Orochimaru furiously._

"_Hidan took her," Kabuto said. Orochimaru looked at Kabuto._

"_Are you sure?" Sasuke asked walking towards Kabuto._

"_Yeah, but if you don't want to believe, then don't," Kabuto said as he climbed inside one of the police cars followed by Orochimaru._

'_Hidan… I think I know him,' Itachi thought looking at the sky._

_End of flashback._

In his room, Itachi still kept on wondering whether he knows Hidan or not. _'His name sounds familiar. I think I've met him somewhere…' _Itachi thought as he looked at the ceiling.

'_Sakura… I wonder if she's okay,' _he thought as he turned off the lights and went to bed.

_Meanwhile…_

'_I wanna see Sakura. I can't help it but think more and more about her. I wonder if she met me first than my brother, will she love me like the way she loved my brother, or will she still choose him over me? I'm hopeless…' _Sasuke thought, _'I better go to sleep now.' _

After turning off the lights, Sasuke went to bed.

_Inside Karin's room…_

'_I don't care whether that Orochimaru got arrested as long as Sakura is out of sight. Now, Sasuke is mine,' _Karin thought while inside her bathroom, looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

After using the bathroom, Karin sat on her bed, ready to go to sleep when something caught her attention. _'Hey, it's that voodoo doll I bought from the market a week ago. I guess I won't be needing that anymore,' _Karin thought eyeing a voodoo doll standing on the table near the window.

Karin stood up and grabbed the doll and placed it inside her closet for safekeeping or as a remembrance.

**--**

It was a sunny, yet beautiful day to go to the beach. Hidan was in his room watching the sky. He was thinking of going to a beach with everyone else (namely: Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and the rest.)

Hidan didn't see anything wrong with the weather. It was just sunny and perfect so Hidan made up his mind.

He asked everyone to get ready and prepare some snacks. Ino and Tenten were so excited.

"At last, we're going to the beach," Tenten said holding Ino's hands dreamily; her eyes sparkling with enjoyment.

"Yes, you're right. I bet this will be so much fun," Ino replied holding back Tenten's hands with sparkling eyes, as well.

Sakura stood in the corner watching the two of them as they talk. _'Reminds me of Karin and the others back in the Uchiha mansion,' _Sakura thought.

**--**

Hidan and the other men we're surfing while the girls we're busy putting lotion on their skin as to protect them from the violent rays of the sun though it wasn't really that hot. Sakura, on the other hand, was picking shells. She found a lot of beautiful shells buried in the sand. _'If ever I see Itachi again, I'm going to give him these shells,' _Sakura thought looking at her handful of shells in different sizes and shapes.

Sakura continued searching for more shells until she couldn't carry other shell. Her hands were full of shells she couldn't even pick another one so she decided to go back to her friends and place the shells she found in her bag.

After placing all the shells she found in her bag, she began to look for more. She spotted one big shell a few meters away from her. She ran towards it as fast as she could so no one else gets it. She was about to lay a hand on it when another hand grabbed it.

She looked up. Her eyes widened the moment she saw who it was.

**--000--**

**End of chapter 17……**

**Haha, pure evil, I think many of you knows who the person she saw was, right? If I'm wrong, then wait until I finish chapter 18.**

**Well, speaking of chapter 18, sorry if it took me a long time to update. Summer is almost over and students, like me, will be going back to school again! I'm so busy right now. Well, it might take me a very long time to update again (it MIGHT; not it WILL). I'll try to update before school starts. Thank you for understanding…… .**

**One more thing, sorry if the previous chapters were not that good, I kinda got a little lazy and, well, I can't stop myself from watching too much television 'cause its anime. Animax is currently showing some of my favorite anime shows like: Card Captor Sakura season 2, Saiunkoku Monogatari, Tenshi no Shippo, Black Jack, Cowboy Bebop, La Corda D'oro, Music Station, Kyo Kara Maoh season 2, Gakuen Alice, Paradise Kiss, Blood, Le Chevalier D'eon, Jyu Oh Sei, and many more (though some are about to end).**

**Haha, sorry for my laziness . **


	18. Author's Notes

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hi, everyone. Sorry if it's taking me a long time to update. I'm very busy with school work. You know, like the homework, projects, researches, etc. Maybe by sem break I can update to as many stories as I can. But for now, I'm busy.

And one more thing, I'm planning to make new stories – if I can. One story for La Corda; one for Naruto; and one for Ginban Kaleidoscope.

And if ever I finish any of my stories, I'm planning to print it and place it in a clear book or scrap book so that it will look like a book. That is, if I have time and enough ink.

Also, if I finish any of my stories, again, you can make a _remix _or a sequel out of it just remember to inform me because I wanna read it, too.


End file.
